


The Bottom of a Lie

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps, today, your Hero will come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom of a Lie

“Perhaps, today, your Hero will come.”

Ganondorf peers down at her from her plundered throne, with the twilight glowing in the redness of his hair.

Zelda stands before him, beneath his great shadow.  She fixes him with an iron frown.

He smiles, lips folding back from wicked teeth. “Perhaps I’ll kill him.”

She stares at him from beneath her glittering lashes.

“Perhaps.”

She tastes the lie on her lips and keeps them shut.

 

* * *

 

They sit before her stolen feast, in the stolen hall in her stolen castle.

“Eat,” he commands, each day, and each day she refuses.

Ganondorf smiles at her from across the table. He fills himself of her paling cheeks, the empty breath she passes over his lips.

If she grows any thinner, she will be able to slip between the cracks of his armor, nestle herself against his rotted heart.

Perhaps then, she’ll be able to tear it out.

 

* * *

 

Zelda sits before the window in her tallest tower, watching the rain crash down below. He stands behind her, Gerudo eyes raking the skin off her reflection.

“The rain suits you,” he says, with far too much promise for her liking.

She follows the rain as it patters down the glass, below the floor, below the earth, taking everything down with it.

“I know,” she says.

 

* * *

 

“This is your doing,” Ganondorf reminds her through wicked teeth.

Zelda considers her Kingdom from her stolen castle, watches the days grow darker by shades, sewing her heart up in hopes that he will never find it.

Zelda looks out across her Kingdom, envisions it crashing down, stone by stone, with the lifeblood of its people sinking low beneath the ashes.

His breath burns across the pale flesh of her neck.

“Perhaps one day I’ll make you Queen.”

Zelda says nothing; she knows the bottom of a lie when she hears it.

 

* * *

 

He sits on her plundered throne, with the twilight glowing in the redness of his hair.

Zelda stands beneath his shadow, watching the sky unfold, gray-washed like her skin.

From down below, past the spires and stones, a figure in green approaches.

She feels Ganondorf smile behind her, as his shadow grows beneath her feet.

“I’ll kill him, today. I’ll kill your Hero and your ruined Kingdom.”

His laughter shakes her bones.

Zelda turns, tips her chin, the gray-washed clouds swirling up behind her, a storm gathering in her gaze.

His shadow pales, for half a moment.

“Perhaps.”


End file.
